


Never Surrender

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Foosball, Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 3 - Determination</p><p>---</p><p>No way is Ryan going to admit defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Surrender

Ryan growls--low, and threatening, and perfected by years of training SF recruits. His opponent stands across from him, fingers flexing, arms tense.

The ball drops; rods spin. Hands grab for the grips, and wrists flick madly. The sounds of plastic clacking against wood echo through the common area, as do Ryan's curses of frustration. He yells at his team; his opponent laughs. 

It ends--all too quickly--and the final ball drops into the goal chute.

"Five-zip," Abby taunts, meeting his gaze across the foosball table. "Care to try again?"

Ryan just growls again and grips the rods tightly. Sooner or later, he'll win. 


End file.
